The Gaming Hour
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Your favorite YGO Heroes and Villains from 00 Season-Duelist in horrifying short stories hand picked by the Evil Game Master Bakura himself. Don't turn the lights out... YET!
1. The Teacher From Hell

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

_Disclaimers apply_

_**WARNING: THESE STORIES ARE NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! IF YOU FEEL A LITTLE OR EXTREMELY QUEASY WHILE READING; WELL PUT 2 AND 2 TOGETHER… IN SHORT; THIS MAY NOT BE FO' DA KIDS YO, SO PUT 'EM TO BED!**_

Ch. 1

Teacher From Hell

Vanity… One of 7 deadly sins, but for Miss Lisa Chono, beauty is everything. Hell she could care less about someone else's feelings and problems. The students of Domino High respect her, but secretly fear her.

Lisa Chono is notoriously known to expel those who cross her or become an obstacle in her wrong doings. She had many names; _Medusa of Domino High_, _Satan's Daughter_, but the one that stuck with her the most: _**"THE TEACHER FROM HELL"!**_

Of course, this young female teacher had various enemies, student and teacher alike. She was despised by the Student Council, hated by the Manga Club because she refused to pass the President of the Manga Club (who happened to be female) and this is but a rumor; Miss Chono asked some of the school's "Problem Kids" to do some dirty work for her in exchange for a clean slate in school.

Chono-Sensei was also notoriously strict when it came to school rules, and would make sure to "sweet talk" the Vice Principle into tightening them. It was like military school. She's so strict; that lady Chono makes Gordon Ramsey look like a pushover.

And her temper, oh let me tell you! She was so angry after some guy dumped her. _**HER! **_Something that she refused to let go! And what does she do as for managing said anger? She punched a bathroom mirror and broke it, humiliated female students, _**AND LET'S NOT FORGET**_: framed poor Anzu Mazaki for breaking the rules, just so she could get her "Strict Discipline: Take No Prisoners" rule proposal passed. And I'm sure you remember where that went from there…

But here's what happened _**AFTER**_ the game…

Chono was crying her little eyes out after her true colors were revealed, but while she tearfully begged for her beautiful face to return back to its normal self; a stranger appeared before her.

"Come hither!" snarled the stranger. Miss Chono just sadly gazed into the stranger's eyes. "It's apparent you've not learned your lesson yet." the stranger continued. "Please help me," begged Miss Chono, "I can't go out looking like this!"

The stranger was displeased by her request but the stranger was willing to teach her a lesson.

"Very well," replied the stranger.

"You mean you can help me?"

"I will give you The Mask of Beauty. It will restore your face as to it's original form. When you wake up in the morning, it will be as if nothing had happened to it." said the stranger. This made the teacher very happy.

"But be warned-!"

This did not bode well for Lisa. Especially the way the stranger's voice sounded.

"Every time you become vain or think impure thoughts; your face will start to crack like a broken glass. If you want to keep your purest face, you must overcome your vanity and pride within a year."

_A whole year…?_ thought the bitter Miss Chono. But was eager to know her fate if she overcame the odds.

"If you pass this adversity for an entire year, you will be able to keep the restored face… As my blessing."

Well, her eyes just lit up, she was so happy she could just cry. _All I have to do is wait a full year, and all my troubles will be over!_ though Miss Chono with a saddened smile.

"If you fail, your face will shatter like a glass mirror and you will be left but a hideous face and the blood of your victims of whom you've tormented will forever bleed on your face!"

Miss Chono didn't like the sound of that one bit. Well let's just say she had serious doubts about pulling this off for a full year. But whatever it took, she was willing to do it.

"But how will you know if I am good? I don't even know your name." Miss Chono asked in pure desperation.

The stranger just smirked and replied: "My name is of no importance!" The stranger then handed her the one mask that could make it or break it for her. "Trust me when I say this-" the stranger smirked, "I've many ways of finding out."

"When you go home and go to bed, put this mask on your face. As you sleep the mask will then rejuvenate you. But be warned; once you put it on, you can not take it off. And you cannot destroy it either." the stranger warned her very briefly and to the point.

And just like that, the stranger disappeared. Miss Chono then went home, as she was very tired. She put the forbidden Mask of Beauty on her face and drifted off into a deep sleep. And the very next day she woke up; Lisa rushed to her bathroom mirror and just like the stranger said; her face was as good as new.

_Dear God, I've got a second chance!_ she happily thought.

But she was late for work, so she got a quick bath and applied her makeup. When she got to school and entered the teacher's lounge, Miss Chono asked: "How is the school's strict rules proposal going?"

The Vice Principle only replied: "We've decided to make them less strict." This had angered her. _**"LESS STRICT!" **_screeched Miss Chono, "It should be _**MORE STRICTER **_than anything-!"

A shattering sound was heard. _**"EXCUSE ME!" **_exclaimed Lisa as she fled to the women's bathroom, embarrassed.

About a month later a new transfer student has arrived. Miss Chono was going to give out her "Surprise Pop Quiz" again. But the new guy, well he's one tough kid, let me tell you.

"Oy! What's with this?" asked an angry Miss Chono. "I'm a lucky guy, gaming's my thing, school work is not in my best of interests." When she heard that; she was angry! "CHEEKY KID!" screeched Miss Chono. Before the new student left he made it blatantly obvious: "Your makeup is running."

Her face had shattered and the blood had ran down her face scaring the entire classroom. The shards of the Mask came back together. Miss Chono fled in terror and tried to smash the Mask violently.

Just as before the stranger appeared out of no where. "I warned you of your misdeeds. And it seems there is no helping you." the stranger snarled.

The stranger then picked up the mask. "Therefore you must be punished…!"

The stranger took out a blank card and then took her wicked soul away into the Death Dimension for her to wander in for all eternity. Granted she could scream for help all she wanted, but it won't do her any good…

But this should be a good home for her, after all she is The Teacher From Hell…

End of Ch. 1

To be continued…!


	2. Dead To The World

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

__

Nadda is mine

Yami Bakura: What a tragedy for that woman… **_NOT! _But here's something that will really make you scream and by God it will give you chills with all it might! And it's one of my personal favorites as well!**

Ch. 2

Dead to the World

Miho wasn't always this "Dead to the World" but with so many possible choices in life, what else could she have chosen? Pardon, I better back up! I'm way too far, so let's go all the way to last Saturday.

It was Saturday Morning and one of Miho's favorite things to do is to watch _The Saturday Morning War Zone_ on TV Tokyo. Granted if she didn't have to go to school towards the end of program, but on this particular Saturday; it was summer vacation.

She wasn't always very bright, let me tell you. Well not after Miho had suffered that minor head injury during her preschool year. After preschool, Miho lost her "smartness" and became the foolish lovable oaf of a woman that she is today.

After long hours at the Gaming Center she decided to head home. She played _Namco Racing_ for about 6 hours. Oh and she has quite a potty mouth and road rage. The things she said makes Sarge look like a short guy with a alcohol fueled temper.

**__**

"GET OUTTA MIHO'S WAY, ROAD TRASH!"

"MOVE IT, YOU $^*#%&^% MORON!"

Like I said, quite a potty mouth. Anyway as she was heading home, something had stopped her. She's seen some weird things before but this was beyond strange to her.

She saw about 6 statues of what appeared to be young women. And the thing that was so weird about them? They were missing their heads. Miho was scared to find out where those heads were and turned extremely pale as if she saw a ghost.

Then she heard a harp playing from inside the building where those headless statues where at. Miho, being a girl with little or no brains decided to look for herself.

And where Miho walked into was a mansion-like house and in the main lobby was a beautiful young woman playing the harp. But Miho thinks she saw this before. The young woman then approached her.

"Welcome," said the young woman, "How do you like my Castle-Mansion?" She seemed honest enough. The young woman had bright red hair, dark eyes, black lipstick on, and she had a very distinct large golden wire-like choker on her neck. Her dress was quite beautiful.

"Miho was wondering about those odd creepy women-like stone statues out there?" Miho asked. The young woman then proceeded to take Miho to some room.

It was a lovely room, with a dim lit chandelier and something Miho wishes she never would see. This room had about 42 cabinets, each with a different woman's head. It was starting to creep her out.

"I think No. 23 will be the one today…" said the young woman. What she saw next was enough to make Miho want to vomit. The young woman grabbed the back of her long hair and then took her head off, unlocked Cabinet No. 46 and proceeded to put the head in there and locked the head up.

Then the headless woman walked exactly where Head Cabinet No. 23 was at, unlocked it and grabbed the head out and locked the cabinet door. She held her head and faced Miho. "What do you think?" asked the Headless Woman.

Miho was at a loss for words. This was like walking right into _Return to Oz_ or _The Twilight Zone_, hell even _Goosebumps_. The Headless Woman's appearance completely changed (facially). She now had brunette hair tied into a ponytail, worn long gold hoop earrings, red lipstick, had green eyes, but still had that distinct wire-like choker on her neck as she put on the head.

The Headless Woman then pinched Miho neck. "Maybe about 3 hours and it will be plump enough to take…" muttered the Woman. She now could put 2 and 2 together. **_"NO! MIHO DON'T WANT TO BE COLLECTOR ITEM!"_ she screamed as she tried to fight her off.**

Miho blacked out sometime while fighting her off. She woke up in a cellar-like dungeon.

"You know, it's your fault you discovered her like this…"

"Where am I?" asked the dizzy Miho.

"Her dungeon."

"Who's there?" Miho asked.

"Look down."

And there was a woman, just a head and neck on some silver plate. "I was one of the lucky ones." "Lucky?" asked a confused Miho. "I was donated by the Head Museum in another time." the head and neck girl said to Miho.

"Donated?" asked Miho. "Yes," started the head and neck woman, "My name is Mindy Greg, I'm 35 years old but in the era I came from, I kept losing my body on and off." stated Mindy.

"How could you lose your own body?" asked Miho. "I asked myself the same question, myself until doctors discovered that from the time I turned 23 I had some form of Bodylessengiotos; better known as Missing Body Disorder. A disorder that couldn't be cured in my era. So I was decapitated and kept alive in a Head Jar at the Head Museum as a survivor of this horrid disorder." Mindy explained.

But their something that Miho needed to know. "The numbers on the head cabinets were all of the women who have Missing Body Disorder at the age they were diagnosed with it. And the thing she fears, is her O.H.."

"O.H.?"

"Her Original Head. Not many have seen her actual head and has lived to brag about it." Mindy said sadly.

"What Number is it?" inquired Miho. "It's suicide but I'll tell you. It's not labeled. She keeps her Head Key in by her Harp." "Miho's going!"

"You may have to wait until nightfall. She doesn't sleep with her head on because it gives her bad migraines." explained Mindy. Miho checked her watch: 9:30 PM. It was dark outside so she decided now better than never.

Miho played enough _Grand Theft Auto: San Andres_ and _Metal Gear Solid_ to learn how to sneak by without being noticed. But now comes the hard part. Getting past her cabinet of heads. Of course they were all sleeping so Miho better be careful enough not to wake them.

But **_HOW_ was more the question. One false move and she could be dead. Of course the obvious thing to do is escape the building while she has the chance. But Miho realized the missing head was the key to getting those missing head back to their owners.**

Quietly, Miho snuck into the head collection. It only took her about 10 minutes to find the O.H. in the Head Collection. The O.H. didn't look threatening. The O.H. had long blonde hair in a bunny tail, had shark tooth earrings on by chains, and had thick red glasses on. Now the moment of truth.

Slowly and as quietly as she could she unlocked the O.H.'s cabinet and saw some sort of spell book. As she went to grab it-

**__**

THE HEADS START TO SCREAM LOUDLY!

The worse possible scenario happened. She blew it. And guess who was behind her…?

Well, here's Miho; Head No. 43. It was her own fault for going into forbidden territory. She regrets not listening to her Mama and Papa. But hey, now she can really be Dead to the World…

Ch. 2 End

To be continued…!


	3. Don't Open The Magic Tome

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

__

Do I need to frickin' explain it?

Yami Bakura: **_HAHAHAHA!_ Well she won't be going anywhere for quite sometime! Did it make you scream? Well get used to it! Our next tale is about what happens when you try to peek at certain things not meant for certain eyes! And don't worry, this ****_WILL_ give you nightmares!**

Ch. 3

Don't Open the Magic Tome…

Ah, lovely Mai Valentine. Her name means such romantic things. Granted she was as beautiful as she came… …Except she had this **_LITTLE_ problem… She liked to read forbidden items.**

Her attitude, (pardon) Maiitude made her a complete bitch at times. Of course the only two other things she liked was to Dueling unsuspecting men with a "guarantee date" if they win, and money.

Of course, little Mai came from a rich family and it made her even worse, Maiitude wise. And lets not forget something… She's **_EXTREMELY TEMPERMENTAL_. Hell, she would be like Yusuke Urameshi on a good day, except more methodical.**

One afternoon, Mai decided to go shopping. And what better place than the new shop in town. It's known as _Trove of Golden Wonders_. Not too much is known about it, except they sell valuable items and expenses from all over the world.

As she wandered inside; Mai came across some sort of lamp-like item. Takes a good look at it, but doesn't know what to make of it. Once again, her Maiitude switches on and decides to buy it. But before she makes the purchase, Mai notices some sort of book-like tablet, and decides to take it to.

"Is that everything today?" asked the girl at the counter. **_"NO! THAT'S WHY I'M STANDING HERE PURCHASING IT, MORON!" _she snarled and screeched. **

"163000 Yen for it."

And of course she hands her the money.

"I should warn you though, whatever you do, **_DON'T OPEN THE MAGIC TOME!"_**

_Pa-leeze! Who does she take me for, some 4-year-old child…_ thought a distempered Mai as she left.

"You'll be sorry…" warned the counter girl.

After some Dueling, Mai went home and decided to lay down on the couch. She check what was on TV. Nothing…

Nothing but crap and more horseshit especially on _Lifetime_.

Seeing as nothing was on TV, she turns it off and decides to read a little bit. Of course she did have that embarrassing secret about her wearing glasses. Before finding something to read, she pulls her hair back and puts on her thick red glasses.

Problem? Couldn't find anything to read. That idiot cashier said they were all sold out; which made her even more angry to begin with. So what does she do?

Well seeing as their was most likely no harm in reading that Tome she bought, she opened it, well not before she cleaned that already new lamp-like item she bought.

Big mistake as she would soon find out…

__

How to use Genie Magic without being seen by other Humans in 5 easy steps

"Well now…?" Mai asked herself.

__

Be advised as you will need the following…!

"This is unusual…" she muttered. When she bought the Tome at the shop today, she didn't realize what she bought was a Genie Manual. But hey, maybe she could "covertly" live another life, provided her friends, especially the idiot with the stupid grin doesn't find out.

__

1. Get a lamp. Genies live in them. **GET IT! **

__

2. Attire. Men and Women's are very different but some will remain the same. To find Men's look on page 4 which is the next one. To find Women's attire, look on page 7, if you're female. **GET IT! **

__

Women's attire:

First, you will need to do the **MOST OBVIOUS **things, Have your hair tied back and you will need long golden magic hoop earrings. The hoops are the Genie's most valuable source of magic and must **NEVER** be taken off while in the Genie form. If you don't have a pair of golden hoops, **GO BUY THEM**. For how to enchant said earrings, wait until you get the clothing part read first. Do you understand now?

Clothing:

Simple, right? Women's attire is just the most sexiest bra and panties you own. Then any pair of skimpy tights you can find. Your favorite color is recommended. And as for foot wear, same as the sentence above. High heels of your favorite color, or you can go with black heels if color of choice is not available.

"I did enough shopping today…!" complained Mai. But of she wants to learn, she's got to go buy clothes and a pair of large hoop earrings. A half hour later she returns to her apartment and puts on the attire. She then changed her other earrings and put on the hoops.

__

3. Enchanting your earrings

To make the earrings your source of unlimited magic, just cast this spell verbally and hold your earrings while casting. This will channel the magic into the ears. You will then change into your Genie form. But be careful when casting, if you do it wrong, you may not be able to complete the next 2 steps. The spell is on the next page. But you be careful.

Well, what she was about to do may change her, literally.

__

MAGIC-THROUGH-ME-CHANGE-ME!

"This is way too easy…" said a cocky Mai. She then grabbed a hold of her hoop earrings and then chanted:

**__**

"MAGIC-THROUGH-ME-CHANGE-ME!"

She will regret this change, trust me. The burst of magic then overflowed her body. She was changing alright… Her ponytail holder became solid gold, her wrists got Genie Bracelets, her ankle got the Golden Anklets and no genie would ever go complete without her Magic Gold Hoop Earrings and her Golden Genie Choker around her neck. But then her legs vanished and in its place she got a purple ghostly-like tail.

Mai noticed something new about her. Her glasses were all blurry. As she took them off, it was like being cured of blindness. She didn't need them anymore. And, add to the fact, she could actually read without them. Let's not forget, some more added "womanly changes".

__

4. Try it out. Oh, and if you want to revert at anytime just think yourself back to a Human and the earrings will return you to your Human form. Then it will be safe for you to take the earrings off and you will return to your actual Human form. To cast spells, just flip your ponytail and snap your fingers. Like before, if your trying it out, just picture something and then your magic will take over. And by the way, you'll know if you did it right when you feel your newly made Genie ears twitch a bit.

_Wait, "newly made Genie ears?"_ she thought. It sounded confusing. She went to look in the mirror and her ears have been pointed. Looked something like Zelda from _Legend of Zelda_. Mai returned to her living room area, and tried out her new abilities. And she thought, and it worked, new night wear appeared before her.

__

5. Pack your bags 'cause you just discovered something Humans aren't normally allowed to see. You are going to Genie School where you will learn to be some lucky fool's obedient Master. Bye-Bye, and see you at Genie School.

**_"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" _screamed the terrified Mai. If this is like going back to school, it was going to ****_COMPLETELY SUCK! _As Mai tried to return to her Human form so she could take these earrings off, she got sucked into her new home. Her Lamp.**

Poor Mai… She should have listen to the girl at the store. Going back to school meant terrible things. Mai had to learn the hard way. But at least she may end up getting a taste of her own medicine if she asks someone out at Genie School. But the next time you see some sort of Magic Tome, just remember this: curiosity killed the cat, or in Mai's case; her Humanity and freedom.

Ch. 3 End

To be continued…!

"I didn't even know they had different attire…" she muttered again; as she flipped to page 7.The diagram picture has the exact same lamp-like item as she bought today.. Wait! This wasn't what she bought? Was it? 


	4. Popularity Contest? I Don't Think So!

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

__

You want the frickin' disclaimers? You should know the damn drill by now.

Yami Bakura: Well, how amusing… Just think what her therapist will say about this ordeal now. And what's more, she brought it upon herself this time…! This is another one of my personal favorites. Just how far is one willing to go and what are they willing to give in exchange? Blood, sweat, tears? Or maybe your life!

Yami Bakura: Oh and tonight's tale is brought to you by, Nintendo 3DS. The next Generation of Portable Gaming is here. Am I being paid for this advertisement?

Ch. 4

Popularity Contest? I Don't Think So!

Everyone knows the Mean Girls. If you don't well, it was a snobby clique that finally after years of controversy got shut down and disbanded. For those who know, let's take a look at someone who would make Regina George quake in her skinny boots.

Her name is Kaoruko Himakoji, a notorious leader of the 3rd Year Classroom. Her name makes the unpopular flee in terror. Even teachers are more than willing to pass her, since she has connections to Student Council. Hell, there were rumors started about her having deals with the Japanese Mafia and ringleader, Hideko Hiroshi; the most baddest S.O.B. to ever terrorize Domino City in more than 50 years **_AND_ run an organized crime ring.**

Despite her bad reputation, many boys in grades 9-12 would send her love letters. But on this particular summer day in school, Kaoruko received word from one of her "boys" that one of the younger grades didn't respect her at all and demanded a beauty contest. And trust me when I say this, she is very temperamental when it comes to people not respecting her beauty. Sound familiar?

And so the contest was set to go on after school the next day. The prize was tickets to go see _Beauty and the Beast_ LIVE on Broadway next month. Of course, Joey Wheeler tried to enter so he could sell the tickets and make his fortune. But the thing he didn't know or maybe forgot, the crowd has the right to say what they wanted.

And then, his Brother Ray aggression or "Brooklyn Rage" got the better of him and went to beat up several of students in attendance. Wanna know why I know that? I was in attendance. And I **_REALLY_ thought Joey was going to put somebody through some wood.**

Kaoruko wanted to make an example out of everyone in the contest. So she fucks up Anzu's music and completely wrecks her act and chances of winning. I knew I could never trust her to begin with…!

And the swimsuit round, Miho won by a **_TOTAL BLOWOUT!_ And this made her extremely angry, but not before Miho made that wisecrack about the firmness of the skin.**

I don't know it was intentional or if Miho was, well, being Miho. But if I knew what was about to happen to innocent Miho, I would have offered to stay behind or have my boys watch her and escort her to the stage when it was time for the formal contest. Believe me, I would.

But something wasn't right when Kaoruko was announced the winner of the contest. A bucket of water fell on her and she was completely soaked as rope was tangled around her arms. I've seen the look in her eyes, and it look like she had died and gone to Hell and back. (Not the SCAW CPV by the way)

As the crowd was laughing it off like it was just total shock, some of the people were talking.

"What happened?"

"She doesn't look too good."

"We better take her to the infirmary…"

But let's take a look **_AFTER_ the contest… As our miserable diva/Plastic wannabe just dragged herself onto her dressing room… Her friends tried to talk to her but she seemed dead in her eyes.**

"She like a zombie." said one of her friends.

"Earth to Kaoruko…!" gawked another one of her friends.

Just then, the same stranger as before appeared before them. "Let me have a look at her." the stranger suggested. Her friends didn't know what to make of the stranger, but it was better than letting her suffer.

The stranger then examined her closely. Her eyes were cold, dead, and her skin had aged mysteriously. Even her hair was dying. "As I suspected," began the stranger.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"It seems someone gave her taste of her own medicine." snarled the stranger. Let's face it, Kaoruko was just as vain as Miss Chono, hell, Snow White's own wicked stepmother. And if there was one of these cases the stranger hated the most, it was the ones who had Vanity issues.

"Just what are you getting at?" demanded one of her friends. "She paid the price for her Vanity." the stranger barked at the friend.

"Come hither you wretched fool!" snarled the stranger to Kaoruko. The zombie- like girl obeyed without question. "If I am to help this girl you will need to pay for this. I can't just help you for nothing." the stranger began.

"What did you have in mind?" asked the big buff bodyguard.

Well the stranger didn't want to use "THE FINAL METHOD" but with this case, he may need to. "Very well," the stranger smirked evilly, "For me to do this, I will need the hair of this girl, the blood of a girl the same blood type, and the tongue of one of you 3 women."

"Are you crazy?" demanded the smaller girl.

"No, just using 'THE FINAL METHOD', it's very standard procedure for this kind of case. But I am restricted to use such force only as a last resort." the stranger explained.

"And by the way this girl is rotting, it won't be long before she's a living corpse." the stranger muttered as her gently stroked her dying hair. "Don't touch Kaoruko-sama!" screeched her bodyguard.

"So Kaoruko is her name?" sneered the stranger. "That's Kaoruko-sama to you!" said the taller girl. The stranger opened his case file booklet. "Ah, Kaoruko Della Himakoji, age: 18. Personality: Extremely vain, wicked heart, and has temperamental issues concerning said beauty." read the stranger.

"Are you going to help her?"

"Are you willing to pay the price?" retorted the stranger.

"We'll do it. It's better than seeing her die."

"Very well," I will need the hair, blood and tongue and I will begin." the stranger demanded. "How much do you want of my hair?" asked the smaller girl. This amused the stranger. "All of it!" the stranger sinisterly sneered.

Trust me, she didn't want to, but what other choice did she have. She asked the bodyguard to shave her head bald. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" asked the stranger. The smaller girl began to weep quietly. The Taller girl would then stab her own leg to get the blood. And the other friend, she had to give up her lovely voice to save her own friend.

The big bodyguard had to do the unthinkable. He cut her tongue out and a blood curling scream was heard all around the school. Even innocent little Yugi could hear it, and he was walking home from school. At least he was too chicken to go investigate.

The stranger then began "THE FINAL METHOD" to revive their friend. But tragedy would soon strike, as Kaoruko had died before the process was complete. The girl who had gave up her voice to save her friend had bled to death during the revival process. One was bald, the other had a stab wound. The big guy fainted.

And the next morning when the teachers and students found them, trust me; cops were everywhere. But not far away, the stranger was watching while disguised as a student.

__

"THE FINAL METHOD" was the only way to disband this clique.

though the stranger. _If they would have been more kinder to those people they've hurt, the revival process would have sparred their lives…_

Didn't I tell you? Popularity Contest: I Don't Think So! But hey, at least that nasty clique finally got what they had coming, the rest got to wander in the Death Dimension.

Ch. 4 End

To be Continued…!


	5. Forsaken Wrath

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

__

Do you think I want sued?

Yami Bakura: The smell of blood is better in the morning! Don't question me about it, or I'll make you learn the meaning of pain! You know the old story of the False Prophet? Well this guy is no Satan's underling. This is another one of my personal favorites.

Ch. 5

Forsaken Wrath

I'm sure you remember your Sunday morning teachings on the Book of Revelations, right? The Bible may have predicted a False Prophet, but nobody saw this one coming, I tell you what…

Before I get any further, let me tell you about this young man sitting at his (eh, well… his unusual occult-like corner of the classroom.) His name is Kokorano. He refers himself as someone who can see the future. He may have fooled most of the students (women preferably), but he hasn't fooled Anzu and Yugi. And especially me… I should know, I had to put up with the moron for half the semester.

I always thought he had a cult following, but nobody realized how bad it was. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was reading books on Charlie Manson himself. At first he didn't seem like the guy had any issues. To me, Kokorano seemed to follow his own beat to his drum. (of course, I knew Miho did this too, but she wasn't as bad as Kokorano…)

I never knew why so many women went to that classroom for recess and lunch break. I only found out recently. But I've heard stories about some of the things he pulled. Not to many of the girls' parents trusted him, and I can understand their point of view. Hell, I remember this teacher chasing out his occult followers outta the classroom at some point.

And here's the scary part, I would come into school, and once I got into the hallway; it looked like boot camp. 2 lines of women in single file escorting the idiot. Now I was **_REALLY_ concerned. But dammit, Anzu is right about this: "People have the right to believe what they want to believe."**

I knew some trouble was brewing when Anzu asked about the "prediction" he made to her earlier. And when Yugi was not gonna take the crap from him and told him off, I can remember the thing he said to him: "Countless letters will fall upon you and leaving disaster!"

Of course I had to leave school early on that day, but if I knew what was about to go down; I would have skipped out on what I had to do. I knew something was wrong that day, but I'll be damned to know what that little imp was planning.

But from what I understand, this is what happened… But before I say anything else; I should just tell you, I don't want to give you the wrong info, this is what the idiot told me…

Kokorano had just passed out from the chloroform that he and "Yugi" was playing. (Why he did it is beyond me.) Now he woke up, the weird guy was standing over him. (Or was it female, it was kind of difficult to tell).

"Playing with chemicals can lead to disaster my young friend," said the stranger. "Who are you?" Kokorano asked. The stranger just sinisterly smiled and retorted: "My name is of no importance to you."

The stranger looked at the "Predictions" in his cloak, some a little predictable some, eh, not so much. "Look at you, claiming to be a visionary, but you have to use deception and cheap tricks to make your visions come true." snarled the stranger.

**_"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT!" _screeched Kokorano. "I'm just saying, if you really had the power to see the future, you could have everything you ever wanted." the stranger suggested.**

This pleased him. But he had only one target in mind.

"Can you really do that?" asked an eager moron/prophet. The stranger then sneered and thought: _What better way to teach him a lesson…?_ "I can, but I must warn you, you may not like what you see." Said the stranger.

"So how much do you want?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet full of cash. (Which lets face it, he probably swindled some women out of.)

"Just something you won't even miss…" the stranger added.

"What is it?"

"Your soul!" the stranger demanded.

"Pardon me?"

"That's right, if you want to be a true visionary, you'll have to fork your soul over to me." the stranger explained. "But why!" asked Kokorano.

"The evidence is on you right now."

"You mean my predictions?" asked Kokorano.

The stranger then pulled out some card out with some sort of inscription with strange looking eyes.

"Use it wisely. I'll find out if you abuse it." the stranger said and then disappeared into the blackest night.

**__**

AGH!

Well trust me, folks; what he thinks that stranger don't know, will kill him. That's when all the good visions started.

I couldn't tell you what he saw, but he seemed to like what he saw. That is until, he started screaming in terror. I happened to come by the school, I forgot my History Homework. And when I opened the door, there he was, looked like he was dead as a doornail.

It's been 3 days since I went to visit him. When I got to Domino State Hospital, I'm told that he died in some sort of trance. They were suspecting foul play, I figure they're right. He did manage to piss off **_A LOT _of people. In fact, wouldn't be surprised if he got jumped by one his former torment victims or one of feminine followers. Kokorano knows what happened but I know he's not gonna be able to tell us what happened anytime soon.**

You know, if ya ask me; I think it was an act of that Stranger. After all, this to me looks like Forsaken Wrath…

End Ch. 5

To be continued…!

thought Kokorano in anger.What does that fool know? 


	6. Silent Night Bloody Night

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

__

Okay, seriously; I'm not doing this again!

Yami Bakura: And he calls himself a visionary. **_HA! _Makes him look like a complete moron, like a certain fool on TV I know. But that's another time and another place. Many of us have some sort of hobby or collecting item we like, but what happened to this fool, well he maybe had it coming…!**

Yami Bakura: And tonight's Tale is brought to by Marvel vs. CAPCOM 3 Fate of Two Worlds is in stores now. No, seriously am I being paid for these ads?

Ch. 6:

Silent Night… Bloody Night…

No, this ain't no Christmas song. It ain't no make believe. This is an event that happened about a while ago, I'm sure you know the old abandoned doll house, right? You don't? Well pull up a barstool and lend an ear to an original wise guy.

This dude named Baron von Sheldon, had this collection of dolls. Man, I tell ya; every time I go by that fucking house, my blood runs cold. Of course it's due to be torn down at some point.

But, this dude; he had no children only dolls. Sound familiar? If you know where I'm going with this, skip the next line or two. Man he's so offbeat, he talks to his little girl doll like she's his baby girl. He's so fucking offbeat he had a tea party and all the guests were fucking dolls or mannequins.

I'm not sure if he had some screws loose in his head or if he was just always this way, but damn; he must have been smoking something. Or he hit his head when he was little. I used to work around his yard so I know he a crazy fool at times.

But dude, I'm telling you the truth. What I saw, was **_REAL _fucked up. First, he's playing Duel Monsters with some kid, next thing I know; it's pouring down rain and he's walking somewhere talking to that damn doll.**

This ain't even the half of it… Trust me.

I decided to follow that old fool. It took me a bit to catch up to him. I'm a street smart wise guy. I work for a crime ring for a living and the one thing the man in charge taught me is to tail the target without being seen. And lets face it; what happened next, is something you would see in some Edgar Allen Poe book.

This strange looking person is talking to the old man. Asking him some weird questions. "Do you have children of your own?" the stranger asked. "None, but my dolls. Fiona is my favorite." answered Baron.

The stranger examined Fiona carefully.

"What if I was to give Fiona life, what would you be willing to give me in exchange?" the stranger began to ask. I didn't realize what the fuck was going on but **_DAMN_, this dude playing for keeps.**

"I'm a very old man and my wealth is plenty to keep me in good hands." answered the Baron, "But if I had to give something, I'd give my life if Fiona could be with me." continued von Sheldon.

"A life for a life?" asked the stranger as he began to smirk sinisterly.

"If that's what you would call it my jolly old friend."

Man he's lucky he's not in jail otherwise he'd be dead right now.

"Very well," began the stranger, "In the morning, Fiona will be given life. But be careful what you wish for, Baron von Sheldon." warned the stranger. He just thought of it as an old man getting his last request before he die. But he shouldda realized, when you buy from Satan, you ask for a lot of trouble.

That very next day, there was his precious Fiona alive in his bed. (Like I said before, this dude is fucked up and he even slept with Fiona.) "Good morning daddy." said Fiona. "Fiona, oh, how I waited for this day!" exclaimed the Baron.

"No time for tomfoolery! Chop, chop!" the eager Baron exclaimed. "But, I've nothing to wear but this dress." Fiona sadly explained.

"I was prepared for just that occasion."

Oh, **_WERE YOU?_**

But what the old man didn't realize, it'd be his last day alive. As the Baron went to get the dress, Fiona started to kill him with this shank. **_"FIONA! WHY?" _asked the old man as he was dying.**

"A life for a life, daddy." said Fiona, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

In a few short moments the old fart finally croaked. But that's karma for ya.. In a way, he asked for this one. Why not give the old dude what he wanted, right.

You won't ever be hearing this at Christmas time; and that, by God; you can be damn sure of that: _Silent Night… Bloody Night.. All is calm, all is dead…_

End of Ch. 6

To be continued…!


	7. Pet Terror, Batteries Included!

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

__

Look, I'm not gonna go through this again!

Yami Bakura: Old fool…! If you only knew what you were getting yourself into! Who doesn't like a good Giga Pet? I could tell you won't ever look at a Tamagatchi the same way again; not after this tale…!

Yami Bakura: Tonight's tale is brought to you by Dead Space 2. Your mother will hate this game! Pitiful humans and your fickleness… **_AND AM I EVER GOING TO GET PAID FOR THESE DAMNED ADS?_**

Ch. 7:

Pet Terror, Batteries Included!

You remember the days of old when if you couldn't have a real pet, you could go digital? I sure did, I could never keep up with it though, but the point of it was to have fun and raise your own unique pet. Even in the Giga; the pets take on the traits and attitudes of it's caretaker, no matter what age, gender or any of that important stuff.

Well, I only subbed at Domino High for a few weeks since that Miss Chono mysteriously went missing. I knew she had an inferiority complex, because I grew up with her. But, that's another tale for a different time. I did not like disruptiveness in class.

Well I started teaching and I heard this loud beep. I even jumped when I heard it. And you know who's it was that was going off? That's right, Joey Wheeler's. I don't like using old school methods for punishment. But I had to assert my authority, so I gave him a smack on the head and told him not during class. He's lucky I didn't give him detention.

But enough about him. Let's go to my main concern; Kujirada and Haiyama. I knew something was going on behind closed doors, but without solid proof I couldn't do anything. Only thing was, I didn't realize WHO was behind it.

Haiyama didn't seem like he had very many friends. He sat by himself and rarely spoke to anyone, even me. And I'm his teacher and that's saying something. Kujirada on the other hand, I got several complaints about him. Student AND teacher.

From what I understand, Kujirada at first was a decent nice guy. Had his share of bullying and hardships… But when he started getting money from somewhere; his attitude suddenly changed from good to bad.

I didn't really care for his attitude, either, myself. I thought: _One of these days he's going to mess with the wrong person…_ And boy was I right, but not in the way you would think.

A few days later, Kujirada started taking people's Digi-Pets and (I find this atrocious) had his pet eat the other's pet. Then he went to Tea's pet who she named Sumomo and his pet ate hers. Joey's Pet, Joe tried to fight it off and didn't last long either. But the least likely hero came to the scene just in time.

Tristan, who had Miho's pet took out Kujirada's pet. (Get this Kuji's pet was named Devil Master. And from I was told, it was an ugly looking one too.) Tristan's who named "his Pet" Ichigo cleaned up the digital scrap. I almost had to give him an attitude adjustment myself. But I raised my pet, Kimono, to be a lover, not a fighter.

Haiyama sure left in a hurry. So a little later, I followed him. And I saw something horrible. Now he's no Digimon Emperor, but his cruelty could equal to that. He used people as his pets. And tortured Kujirada when he got beat in Digital Pets. And here's the more scary part about it, Haiyama held Miho hostage.

And I watched the Digital Pet fight. But if you ask me, Haiyama got what he had coming. Now a little later, Haiyama got up and there was this figure standing before him. I didn't get to see it's face, due to it wearing some trench coat and dark hood, but I did hear what it had to say.

"Haiyama, I shocked as to you being able to survive the bowls of your pet."

"Who are you?" demanded Haiyama.

"My name is of no importance to you, nor is my identity." retorted the strange figure.

"But how did you find me?" asked Haiyama. The figure just walked over to the door. "I heard you from the doorway." replied the stranger. Haiyama picked up the photo album of his "pets". "Do you wish to have ultimate power of people?" asked the figure.

Now, I know this is going to go bad. But I needed to know what Haiyama's true color were. "Ultimate control?" Haiyama asked eagerly. "You could never have a pet turn on you…" persuaded the figure.

"Yes! Tell me how!"

You can't be serious…! That's like slavery in it's purest form!

"Very well," started the figure, "You may have the ultimate power, but I warn you, the pet's actions will be of his or her own choice." the figured warned. And with that just as mysteriously as he appeared, he vanished into thin air never to be seen again.

Well, a few days after Kujirada had some much needed rest at the hospital, Kujirada was back to his normal-low-self-esteemed self again. Did manage to visit him of course, and to make sure he was up to date on his homework. But, after his release from the hospital; I had to teach him to be a lover, not a fighter.

But what I didn't know, was what happened to Haiyama. I see him in that warehouse again, and he's trying to make Kujirada his "pet" again. And I saw the unthinkable; Kujirada began to beat up Haiyama. He beat him up so badly, I wasn't sure if he was gonna survive.

It was a good thing I stopped Kujirada; like I said, he was severely hurt. Now granted Kujirada was looking at expulsion, but I decided that Haiyama needed this wake up call. No, I don't condone Kujirada, and I don't support his action. From the day I was born, I was taught to be a lover, never a fighter. And I will forgive Kujirada. All is forgiven, for that young man. But Haiyama; I don't imagine he'll be back for quite some time…

I was walking Kujirada home, and I tell you; I knew that figure had something to do with this. If only I got a look at who it was; I knew that Haiyama could have been reformed…!

Ch. 7 End

To be continued…!


	8. Hospital Care For 2, Get Death Free!

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

__

It's the same every frickin' chapter!

Yami Bakura: Pathetic human, gentle by nature. Those are **_THE WORST_ kind of humans I hate the most. But anyway, who doesn't love a game of 18? But how far is a certain doctor willing to go to get what he wants, even if it means losing his life? This is another one of my favorites… ****_FORE!_**

(hits the golf ball)

Ch. 8:

Hospital Care for 2, Get Death Free!

You know of all people I've ever worked with, I don't think there's ever been a stone cold prick like Dr. Armund Goryou. He came from Germany to Domino Town to became a doctor for hospitals. No I've not worked here very long, but I will say that not one person on STAFF or patient liked him.

The first reason as to why, every time Dr. Goryou had a patient in surgery or out of surgery, they died mysteriously or by the patients diagnosis… Second, he's always thinking about his games of golf when he should be tending to his patients. Third, he had no ounce of compassion and always got what he wanted through intimidation, threats and blackmail.

Me? I came from an American small Ohio town, just looking for work. I did get transferred, but my only daughter lives with her high school friend. I couldn't take her out with me. You can take the small town out of the girl, but you can't take the girl outta the small town.

But a lot of the nurses didn't care for Dr. Goryou and personally, I don't blame them. Even Nurse Miyuki couldn't stand him and he constantly tried to make her give into his advances.

I'm going a little too far, so let me go back a week or two. The trouble started when Nurse Miyuki and I got Serenity Wheeler as our patient. Serenity was always a sickly girl, in and out of the hospital. She also had been born with poor eyesight. Her brother and his friend came to visit her.

I came from a small town, but I knew when someone had been in fights. Miyuki told me about how Joey got into his fight, brave but also stupid. Granted, he wasn't always the sharpest scalpel in the set, but he had a heart that could make any woman want to be with him.

The next day, Joey brought his friends with him. You know, I could tell from the look in his eyes, how much he "liked" Miyuki. Of course, Miyuki was quite lovely, but that Dr. Goryou; he couldn't leave her alone for 30 seconds. And to make matters worse, Joey's friends had inadvertently made him look like a fool.

But, Miyuki was willing to forgive him. And that's when it really got worse. I heard Goryou tell Miyuki that she was ordered to quit. A little earlier she told him: "Don't ever speak to me again!" And honestly, I don't blame her one bit.

The he got off by blackmailing Joey, because he was going to do the right thing. I knew he was doing it more because he "liked" her or he was being a **_REAL_ gentlemen. But it was late, and I had to get home. But the saddened look in his eyes, I couldn't bear to let him feel that way.**

He wouldn't answer me when I asked him. All he could say was: "I have to keep my mouth shut." The way he made it sound, I thought someone put a mob hit on him. But boy, was **_I WAY WRONG! _He went to check on Serenity.**

I knew she would be the voice of reason for him. But little did I know what was happening. As the patients of his past as zombies ate him alive, a stranger came to his aid.

"If you want me to relieve you of the zombies, you must admit your wrong doings and personal demons." the stranger replied. Dr. Goryou couldn't answer due to him being eaten alive by his demons. "By morning, you will be nothing but a skeleton." the strange figure said as it disappeared.

You know, by the time I got here, a crowd was all over the basement floor. His skeleton was smack in the middle of the floor. Meanwhile a confession tape left by a mysterious someone played exactly what he did to Miyuki.

I'll tell you this much, he won't be missed. Goryou tried to take the easy way out, but it came back to eat him alive. However, Miyuki had planned on leaving the hospital so she could go to a new small office on a small island not far from Domino. Poor kid, at least he did get to see her before she left.

But as for Goryou-Sensei, he got what he had coming. I guess his buy one get one free offer became, hospital care for 2, get death free! And that's not an offer you would want anytime soon.

Ch. 8 End

To be continued…!


	9. Let the Fun END!

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

__

I'm not even going to say anything

Yami Bakura: _Night of the Living Dead_ all over again! **_HAHAHAHA!_ But isn't the trill of seeing someone get mauled amusing? Just so you know, there will be two more tales in this volume. More thrills, chills and nightmares to come in The Gaming Hour with yours truly and my new Vampire Mistress companion, Camula come Volume 2. It will be out in a few weeks so be sure to find it.**

Yami Bakura: Anyway onto tonight's tale. Don't we all want to be famous? But our little friend will have to learn the fine line that fame doesn't always mean fortune.

Yami Bakura: And tonight's tale is brought to you by _SCAW Superstars of CAW_ only on YouTube, broadcast yourself. **_I BETTER BE GETTING HONORED LONESTAR 022; AND PAID FOR MENTIONING THIS!_**

Ch. 9

Let the Fun… **_END!_**

Tea Gardner always wanted to be a dancer when she grew up. She dreamed of Broadway. She could see her name in lights and no one and nothing's going to stop her, you'll see…! Or so she thought…

I'm sure you may have known the story of The Red Shoes? Well our young diva in training may find herself in the same predicament. Now Tea was a very nice girl. Tough and a little pushy, but she meant well. But no little lecture on friendship could get her outta this problem.

Tea was doing some shopping when a figure had asked: "Come hither, young lady." She couldn't see the person's face for it was covered by a cloak and was wearing a heavy trench coat. "You look like you dance, quite gracefully I might add." the figure flattered her.

"I've been dancing since I've been a little girl." Tea responded with a pleasant smile. "Well these Red Shoes could make someone like you more graceful every time you step into these and dance your cares away." the figure offered. "100% pure red felt…" Tea said as she felt the beautiful red shoes.

"You can't find such an exclusive item anywhere, Women everywhere would commit violent crimes just to get their hands on this one of a kind item." the stranger explained. "How much?" she asked as she pullet out her wallet out of her purse.

The stranger smirked evilly underneath the cover of the cloak.

"For you, nothing."

"Really?" asked Tea eagerly.

"But I must warn you," the figure warned, "The wearer's true colors will be revealed when their worn. Wear them wisely, young Tea."

_Wear them wisely? What could be so wrong with wearing them anywhere?_ she thought. She was going to ask the strange figure, but was no where to be found.

After she went to her private Dance Studio, Tea decided to try on her new Red Shoes. _Wear them wisely, young Tea._ That was buzzing in her skull for hours. She still didn't know what to make of that.

But what she didn't know, was the figure had ways of finding things out. A man had unintentionally saw her dancing, (he was just passing by). The man was entranced by her graceful dancing and offered her to dance at the recital he was producing in Domino Town's Theater of Performing Arts, the highest honor you could get in the city limits.

And she accepted. The night of the show as Tea started to prepare, something went terribly wrong. **_WAY WRONG! _It's was like her body was moving on it's own and couldn't stop dancing. She tried to get help but nobody could figure it out.**

As she danced into the streets and gone nearly killed herself (not on purpose), her feet started to bleed as the shoes kept making her dance. The stranger then appeared before her in a safe place.

"Didn't I warn you to wear them wisely?" asked the stranger.

"I know that! Make it stop!" she screamed in terror.

"Which would you have? The Graceful Dance or a glass of cold water?"

"The glass of cold water!" she screamed in pain.

"A child of your own, or The Graceful Dance?"

"A child of my own!" she began to panic.

"The Graceful Dance or your own friends?"

**__**

"MY FRIENDS!"

"Very well, I will relieve you of the Graceful Dance, not many would have answered all three questions correct." said the stranger as the Red Shoes fell off. Her feet were covered in blood.

The stranger then approached her. "Since you are the first to learn from your mistakes by me, I will tell you my name." the stranger said. "Your name?" she asked as she held her wounded feet.

"However, I will not show my face."

"Okay, but I won't tell anyone."

"Pharaoh"

The group finally found her but saw her wounded, Anzu never did know who was Pharaoh, but she sure did learn from this. But at this rate, she may not ever, possibly **_NEVER_ walk again! But if she does, the fun will… ****_END!_**

Ch. 9 End

Volume 1 to be concluded…! Stay alert for The Gaming Hour: Nightmares Galore; hosted by Yami Bakura and Camula with 10 more terrorizing tales to make you scream!

she screamed in agony. 


	10. Magic Can Lead to Death

The Gaming Hour

By: DMEX

__

I'm not owning anything

Yami Bakura: How amusing, not even little Tea was able to stay out of harm's way. How does anyone go from fame and glory, but in a split second, lose it all. Well this tonight's final tale of the evening will delve into the disturbed and twisted mind of one of the most controversial O.C.M.'s in Duel Monsters History!

Yami Bakura: And tonight's final tale is brought to you by the movie _Mean Girls 2_. How pathetic are these humans…?

Ch. 10:

Magic Can Lead to Death

I'm sure you all remember some of history's magicians, such as Harry Houdini; but one of today's magic users was walking a **_VERY THIN LINE _between insanity and just plain demented. But just like any event, their's always a back story involved.**

His name is Pandora the Wise, better known in the Duel Monsters world as Arkana the Terrible; this man has terrorized the Dueling Circuit for countless generations. Known to torture his monsters during the Duel and known to have used his monsters then pitch them into the graveyard like they were useless trash.

Not many would dare step into the Dueling Ring and has lived to brag about it… Except… …this one person. It all started at the "Magician's Circle" a place that Arkana the Terrible would often Duel at. Now nobody expected the figure to win. Everyone who knew Arkana was notoriously known to root for him, less an accident was to happen to them.

As the Duel went back and forth, Arkana was **_LOSING! _That's right, losing. And the more he got frustrated, the fiercer and faster he began to lose. And when Arkana's Life went to 0, nobody could believe it. The figure then approached Arkana and then replied: "Just as you torture your monsters, you will be tortured for years to come."**

Just as he left, (meaning he was no where to be found), Arkana began to sour. That was, until a young woman entered Arkana the Terrible's life. Her name was Catherine. As the weeks went on, this (heh heh…) real life Beauty and the Beast started to become closer and closer.

But little did anyone know, that tragedy would soon strike. Not even me (and I'm the Father Time.)

Arkana was about to complete one of his most infamous escape tricks, when suddenly something went wrong and Arkana was seriously injured. The medics arrived just in time, and not a moment too soon.

Oh, but Arkana the Terrible would soon pay a hefty price for what was about to happen next. Catherine came as soon as she heard that Arkana was stable, but okay. In fact, he was so ashamed that she had come and saw him injured.

**__**

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

Well, Catherine, as heartbroken as she was, left the hospital and was never seen again. But that's when all the **_REAL TROUBLE _began. As soon as he heard the news, he kicked himself for what he did.**

But karma, well, it has a way of finding you. Arkana the Terrible was a broken man with everything to lose now. That was, until some guys had persuaded him to join his group with the hope of bringing Catherine back to him.

I'm not one to be the bearer of bad news, but not even I can revive death.

But that ol' Arkana was so desperate he was willing to try anything. Battle City would be his downfall. Now I'm of the opinion of a line between weird and just plain insane. But could you blame Arkana? Well, let's just say he got what he had coming for a **_LOOOONG TIME._**

"Well, at least he's in a better place…" said the same cloaked figure as he saw poor ol' Arkana a few hours later. In fact, he was about as dead as a doornail could be.

The Dueling Circuit is free from Arkana the Terrible, but just remember; there's always going to be someone else who's just as terrible as Arkana.

The Gaming Hour End!

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmare's Galore coming soon, under Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Over Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.


End file.
